


NozoNico Hyperscat

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Hyperscat, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Nozomi shits all over Nico.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 18





	NozoNico Hyperscat

“Nozomiii? Can you do me a favour?”

“Hmm? Are we out of toilet paper already?” The bathroom door opens and Nozomi pokes her head in, quickly spying Nico sitting completely nude in an empty bath tub in the middle of the room. Looking at the way Nico’s pointing at the lack of stuff in the tub, Nozomi gives a sigh and a smile, and asks, “Oh, you’d like me to fill it up for you again?”

“Pretty please~” Nico says with a smug smile as she leans her head back against the tub and relaxes, her eyes closed as she awaits. “Fill it up nice and full please ~”

“Alright, alright, Nicochi…”

Nozomi steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind her, quickly shedding her pants and panties. Grabbing the stool and setting it at the end of the tub behind her girlfriend, she steps onto it and turns around, lowering her plump ass over Nico’s smug face. 

Then, with a push, her asshole opens up and out comes an enormous log of shit, right onto her girlfriend’s smug smile. With a grunt, Nozomi pushes, and more of the thick brown rope comes out, its girth more than even Nico’s arm. The pungent smell quickly becomes omnipresent, especially for the girl whose face is soon covered by the mass of shit that’s sliding down her chest and her back as Nozomi pushes out even more of it. 

Finally, the rope breaks off, liberally draping Nico’s face and shoulders and perky tits in its suffocating warmth and softness. That was only the first of many to come though, as Nozomi gets to work pumping out a second log, this one pushing the previous further down Nico’s nude body with its weight. 

And after that one breaks off, a third, and then a fourth, and eventually Nico loses count. She’s still holding her breath and keeping her eyes tightly shut as she feels her girlfriend’s excrements sliding down her slender form and covering more of her in its sticky softness. It’s always such a relaxing and arousing feeling, especially as it piles up around her more sensitive spots, like her inner thighs, her groins…

It’s not easy holding her breath for so long, but this is something Nico has lots of experiences with, and she knows her girlfriend is barely halfway done. After all, the tub isn’t full yet! Nico may not be able to move her hips much without touching the rising levels of dung, but she can still move her arms freely, so that means it’s insufficient. 

As Nozomi continues to dump pounds after pounds of excrement all over her girlfriend’s body, she can feel relief and arousal building up for her as well. From the gross schlicking and slimy sounds, she can tell Nico’s already started masturbating through the cocoon of waste she’s practically encased in right now. Oh, what a filthy little idol. 

By the time Nozomi’s just about emptied her guts, she turns back around to behold her handiwork. She’s filled the tub up nicely with her waste, the massive tendrils of dung draped and wrapped all around and all over her girlfriend’s tiny body. Pleased with the results, she simply cleans herself off and heads out, leaving Nico to get off all as she’d like.

After all, Nozomi has never met anyone who wasn’t turned on by being shat all over by her, and to have their naked bodies drenched in her warm, sticky waste.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am last night cause I was frustrated with how hard it is to find hyperscat content. I hope I can more easily find it in the future.


End file.
